shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hime Unity
Introduction Unity requires two maximum level Shikihime of the same type. If successful, you will have one new Shikihime of a different tier. If you fail (you can't fail 100%) you keep the 1st fusion card but lose the others.This is a step by step guide for new players Basics *Click on your "card tab" located on the left side of your screen *Find x2 Hime of the same type in this case Akki . Note *1 ['' The new Hime will keep the name of the one you chose to unity, (selected Hime is displayed with purple rectangle) so if you have one named '''Tomato and you wish to keep it, use her 1st! '] Note*2 ['' There's a little key-lock sign next to Hime's level make sure it's not glowing yellow, notice pink gerbil, but it's gray like in screenshot ''] Types of Unity *'Rank Up (ランクアップ)' - Basically the Hime will remain the same but with increased element cap and level cap. Useful for top tiers, or if u like the Hime and don't want to change it. *'Unity (合体)' - You have a chance of creating Variant Basic or Rare type Hime when uniting Basic Hime. Probability is in my case 80% / 20%. This is the split between the Superior Path and the Rare Path. *'Special Unity (特殊合体)' - For this you'll need an additional monster card, in this case Blue Demon. Follow this link to learn about Special Hime Unity materials and results. *'Five Element Awakening (五行覚醒)' - More info here. Select Material, the bane of our existance *Click Select Material and than click the Hime in the bottom left on the screen Note* ['' Shikihime in right side of the screen must be turned on ''] *Successful Rate determines percentage of unity success. You can gamble with 80% in this case, Or you can pump it to 100% for 100% success! - possible solutions on next screenshot. Lots and lots of rectangles! Click on "Select Material", You have 7 monster/Shikihime slots to fill up. In this case I have a monster which is worth 2%, And Variant Basic Hime which I don't need anymore 8%. *'Note*1' ['' At '''Lv.1, Basic hime are worth 5%, Variant Basic Hime are worth 7%, Elite are 9%, Rare are 10%, Superior are 13%... '] *'Note*2' ['' Every additional 5 levels increases the worth by '''1%. Example: Variant Basic Hime are worth 8% @Lv.6 and 9% @Lv.11 '] *'Note*3' ['' I recommend farming Chimi (found in Dragon Temple) or Sunekosuri ''(found in Forest of Wood God) ''as '''4% unity material '] *There's also a "Select Item" button in which you can use "Brush of Unity (弘法の筆)" , which boosts success rate by 10% **Chimpanzee no longer drops Brush of Unity *Now that the unity is 100% you can relax, click the Unity button and watch as the magic unfolds. wink wink ;) Advanced Notes *Brushed stats that do not exceed the med/element caps of the new Hime will carry over from the main unity Hime to the new Hime. If you have max brushed a Hime, and then wish to unity it into a new type of Hime, it may be best to do Element Cap Increase for that new Hime type before performing the unity. This is mostly of note when making Cho Hime. *The topmost skill of the main unity Hime will transfer to skill slot 1 of the new Hime. If the skill you want to transfer is not topmost, purchase a brush of oblivion and remove the skills above it. (For example, if you want the skill in slot 2 to transfer, just delete the skill in slot 1 before performing the unity.) Category:Guides Category:Unity